


Christmas Time with a Villain

by Smart_Sinker



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Bard is Half-Human Half-Robot, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Christmas, Marriage Proposal, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart_Sinker/pseuds/Smart_Sinker
Summary: Christmas is around the corner of Poptropica and Smart Sinker is celebrating Christmas with none other then Binary Bard however he reveals a surprise, What surprise is this?
Relationships: Mordred | Binary Bard (Poptropica)/ Poptropica OC, OC/Canon - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Time with a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is basically self shipping material soo... I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

"Smart Sinker was sitting by the couch in her house wearing her pajamas looking at the window to see snow falling by, She smiled knowing she's celebrating Christmas this year with a special person know as Binary Bard."

"Sure he's a villain and all but why not celebrate this holiday with one that's new to this jolly time, She took him to her home and he's been staying for some time building up to her and eventually the both fell in love with each other."

"Bard was eating away at the Christmas cookies like a mad man as she giggled telling him to not eat so quickly, He would usually mess around with her by booping her on the nose or being silly and she would smile and laugh enjoying his humorous personality."

" "So...Anything you want for Christmas this year?" Smart spoke to him as he looked at the Christmas tree in admiration. "Why yes, I already made my mind up" He said. "

"He leans towards her and held out a small black box while smiling at her, "Well.. I already know what i want this year for Christmas." she looked confused but then he opened the box revealing a diamond ring."

" "Smart Sinker, You've been wanting this for so long...Will you become my loving wife forever by marrying me?" He said as Smart's eyes went wide and she looked at him for a moment shocked he's asking her hand in marriage, "Bard- I....I do! i do i do!" She pulled him into a hug crying happily on his shoulder as his face went red before smiling and hugging her back." 

"Bard never felt much happier in his whole life, So was Smart as they talked about their wedding plan to each other and later slept in the couch wrapped in blankets cuddling and snuggling up to one another as they fell asleep peacefully, This was the best Christmas for the both of them and soon their wedding will be held."


End file.
